godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Quetzalcoatl
|image =Quetzalcoatl side.png |caption =Quetzalcoatl in "Bird of Paradise" |name = |species =Ancient Dinosaur/Mutated Bird |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Baby Quetzalcoatl |controlled =None |relationships =Baby Quetzalcoatl (Child) |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, H.E.A.T. |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Bird of Paradise |roar =To be added |latestappearance = Bird of Paradise|gender = Female|hair = Red|eye = Yellow}} The Quetzalcoatl are a group of giant prehistoric bird created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Bird of Paradise. Name Quetzalcoatl's name comes from a feathered serpent deity from Aztec mythology. History Quetzalcoatl was discovered in the Southern point of Mexico and at first, only attacked small villages for material in order to build a nest. H.E.A.T goes down to Mexico to investigate and soon meet Lawrence Cohen, the man who originally discovered the giant bird. While traveling up the side of an old ruin, the group is attacked by Quetzalcoatl. Luckily, Monique was able to fend the creature off by making a small eruption come from the ground after firing her gun into one of the pockets of lava. Once again, Quetzalcoatl attacked while the group searched for her. The tranquilizers fired failed to penetrate her body and a new plan of using deadly scorpion poison was thought of. Quetzalcoatl moved onto attacking another town and began to tear the place to shreds by using her massive talons. Nick fired the poison shot, but missed, and Quetzalcoatl snatched up Elsie in her claws. The creature took Elsie back to her nest where she would act as food for the newborn Quetzalcoatls. While climbing up the side of the mountain to save Elsie, the group was once again attacked by the Quetzalcoatl. N.I.G.E.L. was sent up to signal Godzilla, and just after sending the signal, the robot was destroyed by the bird. Before Quetzalcoatl could kill the team, Godzilla. arrived to fight. After saving Elsie from the baby creatures, Cohen and Elsie were saved by the other members of H.E.A.T. Soon afterwards, Godzilla rammed Quetzalcoatl into her nest and began using his beam on the rock walls, causing a rock slide. The land beneath the nest began to give way and Quetzalcoatl and her babies were sent into the stream of lava beneath, never to be seen again. Abilities *The adult Quetzalcoatl could emit a deadly stream of fire and balls of flame from her mouth, and was covered with a special type of skin made of silicon that allowed her to be unaffected by the hottest of temperatures. Gallery Quetzalcoatl ray.png|Quetzalcoatl firing its ray Quetzalcoatl chicks.png|Three Quetzalcoatl chicks Quetzalcoatl.jpg|concept art for Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl_and_Baby_Q%27s_(314).gif Trivia *The young Quetzoalcoatl are similar to the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park, as well as the Godzilla Hatchlings from the 1998 film. *Quetzalcoatl resembles the Antimatter Space Buzzard from the movie The Giant Claw. *Quetzoalcoatl is most likely a reference to the movie "Q: The Winged Serpent," which had a similar plot to the episode it appeared in and was directed by Larry Cohen (whose last name is shared by a character in the episode). *Interestingly, Quetzalcoatl bears a striking resemblance to the Hoatzin, suggesting it may be a mutation. It also very closely resembles the archaeopteryx. *Quetzalcoatl could be inspired by the Fire Bird from the Godzilla Power Hour. *Due to its powers, it's similar to Fire Rodan, but it also has the maternal instincts of the first Godzilla. It also bears some similarities to the Giant Condor and La Carcagne, being a bird-like . *Due to the silicon covering of her feathers it is likely the adult Quetzalcoatl survived falling into the lava (though the still-featherless chicks probably burned and died). Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Monsters Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Female Kaiju Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Bird-like Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs